I'm A Speedrunner 10
I'm A Speedrunner 10 is potentially the final I'm A Speedrunner tournament series. IAS 10 is a Naughty Dog and Insomniac Games tournament and is the first IAS tournament to be based on two developers at the same time. Current Progress ▼The sign up for the tournament began on June 1, 2014 and the tournament's official start date was June 15, 2015 (Australia). It was delayed to a day later however. :►The draw has been done and 32 people are now matched up. ►Round 1 started on June 16, 2015 and is currently in progress. Special Rules These are the rules that apply specifically to IAS 10. For the general rules, see General IAS Rules. Match Editing/Uploading Due to repeated incidents of match videos being deleted in previous tournaments, any and all match footage will be edited and uploaded by both host and co-hosts as a prevention measure. Competitors are still responsible for recording gameplay footage and commentary but now will be sending their files to the hosts. The Games The games to be played in IAS 10 are any and all games developed by either Naughty Dog or Insomniac. This means that any game developed by these developers can be played in the tournament. However, any games not developed by these two developers, by name, does not count. This means that: *If the game was made by the same company under a different name OR *If the game was developed by people who previously worked at Naughty Dog or Insomniac Games ...these games do not count and cannot be played in the tournament. Compulsory Games While any game made by Naughty Dog and Insomniac are the allowed games in IAS 10, competitors are required to have the following games and be able to play them: *Spyro the Dragon *Spyro 2 *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon *Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *Crash Team Racing If you do not have all the game listed, you can ask one of the hosts and they will provide you with the ones you need, including both NTSC and PAL versions. Make sure to ask your opponent which version of the game they are using before you start the speedrun so that you both are playing the same version. There can be notable speed differences between versions as well as the hardware/software they are runned on. Doing this beforehand will help ensure that all competitors are playing the same game at the same speed. Note that these are disc images so if you wish to play them on a physical console, you'll need to burn the disc. It's recommended that you use an emulator instead such as ePSXe (PS1). Draws The draw times are similar to IAS? Nein! and IAS 9 but this time the draw time will a fixed at 4 seconds no matter what Round the match takes place in. A timer may be placed in the video by the hosts to help clarify whether or not the match can be declared a draw. Competitors can request a timer to be added to the video as well. Re-Occurring Games If a competitor plays a game more than twice in the tournament and their opponent(s) ask them to do the same game again, they don't have to do the game a third time if they don't want to. This means that opponents cannot force them to play the game again. Similarly if all competitors in the match have all equally played the same game twice, they cannot play that game and have to choose one that they haven't played twice. If competitors are having problems agreeing to a game to play, they can request a Randomization and have one chosen for them at random. There are a few rules that determine what games are placed in the draw however. *If competitors want a randomization between... **...Compulsory games, all compulsory games will be included in the draw. ***If there are any compulsory games that has been done twice by all competitors involved, they will be excluded from the draw. **...Non-compulsory games, games requested by the competitors will be used in the draw. ***If there are any non-compulsory games that has been done twice by all competitors involved, you will either have to do the game that hasn't been done twice by either of you or choose a different game. In case neither can choose a different game, a randomization involving the compulsory games can be done. **...Compulsory and non-compulsory games, a draw involving compulsory games only will be done. This is because compulsory games take priority over non-compulsory in this scenario. Confirmed Players Round 1 Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Category:I'm A Speedrunner Tournaments